RWBY: Awakening
by MajorGold
Summary: Ryodin Valishan, A teenage guy with a pure heart lives his life like anybody else his age. That is until a mystic Seer, who has been watching his life offer's him a wish. He decides he want's RWBY to become a universe of it's own, rather than just a show. However when he messes up this wish, he find's not only did he put everyone's lives in danger, he finds out the meaning of life.
1. Chapter 1: The Wish

**Well, I never actually though I'd post a fanfiction…But I guess I couldn't just keep writing for myself, and no one else. Also just want to point out, I know self-insertion fanfictions aren't that popular…But after reading The Power of Dust, and Reckoning, and many, many, many Lucid dreams about RWBY…Here it goes. Now keep in mind I kind of crafted my own RWBYverse… Now there is some changes to cannon…Mainly because my RWBYverse has been crafted since The Badge and the Burden came out…So some things may change from cannon, cause I prefer my RWBYverse to the cannon…Don't worry there won't be THAT big of changes…Also just want to point out, I obviously didn't use my real name. Note: POV is always first person, unless stated otherwise,**

**-=Bethany=-**

Well…My brother wasn't lacking in courage…

"You little shit stain!" The school bully Shane Dixon yelled as he punched my brother.

"Hmm if I'm a shit stain does that mean you're a dried up speck of bloody cum?" My brother Ryodin retorted, earning a punch straight in the nose.

"You little-"

"Actually we're the same height…and I'm pretty sure I weigh more…So if I'm little…" My twin brother was interrupted by a kick to the gut.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH VALISHAN!" Dixon Screamed.

It always pained me to see my brother get hurt, especially since it was my fault, Dixon was being a bit to invasive on me…and my brother stepped in.

"But you hit me in the nose" My brother pointed to his obviously broken nose, somehow grinning. "If I shut my mouth, I won't be able to breath." My brother's grin grew wider.

"And we wouldn't want that would we?" Ryodin cackled, giving his usual lopsided grin.

"No do it! Then no one in this school would have to see you're ugly face!" Dixon yelled at Rye.

I kind of took offense to that. Considering before my brother shot up to 5'10 and I stayed at 5'6 the only way to tell us apart was to look at his bright green eyes, in contrast to my brown eyes.

"I'm sorry? We're you not just advancing on my _twin _sister? And you're calling me ugly? Broken logic dude, explains your grades." Rye said a bit more seriously.

It always bugged me when he wouldn't fight back…17 year old black belt in martial arts, state champion in boxing, and he never threw a punch, never, something about fairness and honor.

"Broken Logic? Logic isn't a physical thing, you can't break it moron!" Shane yelled.

Rye face palmed…And probably broke his nose worse. So maybe he was a _bit _of a moron.

"Well no matter how dumb I am, I'll never be as dumb as you!" Rye returned to his former self, grinning as if his nose wasn't gushing blood.

**-=Crimm=-**

Ryodin Valishan, the smartest moron to ever live…and one of my best friends.

Dayton one of my other best friends and I walked in to the cafeteria…to see Ryodin and Shane Dixon at it again…And I wasn't surprised to see Bethany nearby watching in horror. I looked at Dayton and in unison we said "Again?" And we did what friends do.

"Well no matter how dumb I am, I'll never be as dumb as you!" Ryodin said in glee, with a grin that would make you think he won some stupid game show.

Ryodin looked like shit. I'm sure that if I was as injured as he was I'd be on the ground, his nose was clearly broken, and blood pouring the same shade as my hair and his breathing looked to short and wheezy a normal person would have collapsed…But Ryodin Valishan is not you're normal person…Well unless you're comparing him to Bethany. Those two seemed to have a hive mind. "I wished I had a hive mind with Bethany…Then I could know what she looked like with no clothes—No! Crimm you can't think of that right now! Ryodin is your best friend, and that's his twin sister they look so similar!" I thought to myself. "But I mean…Bethany has lady parts and… NO! STOP THINKING THAT!" I thought to myself.

"I would say pick on someone your own size…But I'm much bigger than you" Dayton said to Shane.

If I were Shane I would run. Shane was 5'10 to be generous…He was probably 5'9. And compared to Dayton that was tiny, Dayton stood at 6'4 and weighed 210 pounds…All made of muscle.

But of course Shane Dixon lacked common sense. In all of his infinite wisdom he charged the Tank-Man known as Dayton Greywind. But despite Dayton's shear strength he lacked at certain finesse for fighting.

"Nu-uh!" I yelled getting in the way and punching Dixon straight in the kisser.

Personally I was sick of Shane Dixon…He always tried doing stuff with Bethany…And nobody touches _my _Bethany.

"No! Collin Crimson pull your act together! Bethany is not yours!" I thought to myself, only to find myself on the floor under Shane Dixon.

"Does he have a-?" I thought but quickly Dayton pulled Shane off and threw him at a wall.

The sound was sickening. Shane hit the wall head first and fell to the ground. And he wasn't moving.

**-=****M****agicae**** 3****rd**** Person=-**

Interesting…The seer pondered all she was seeing…

"Ryodin Valishan sure is interesting…All the motivation and all the ability to do whatever he wanted…Yet he shows restraint." Magicae said out loud to no one.

"He may deserve the reward I have to give so few have gotten." She said.

Ryodin Valishan had a pure heart. He loved those who hated him, he did good to those who wronged him…And he sought other people's happiness –so long as it was pure- above his own. Magicae knew.

"A pure heart is what this world needs…I know he isn't perfect, no one is." Magicae said.

Sure she saw the things he'd never admit. She knew how every time there was a girl in the hall in front of him, he always look at their butts. But Magicae couldn't really fault the boy for that. After all, _he _was a boy. She also saw some of the darker things in his mind. But they would never control him. Ryodin was a good person. And honestly Magicae had lost hope that men could be this pure. She'd only previously given her gift to 6 people. And those people were all girls, and all now dead, from a simpler more pure time.

"He may be worthy. He will prove himself soon enough." Magicae said.

**-=Ryodin=-**

_3 weeks after the fight._

Bethany and I were sitting on our porch talking about RWBY, and the appearance of Adam, and Raven at the end of volume 2. I had been into Roosterteeth since 2009 and I still remember when the Red Trailer came out. I had finally convinced Bethany to watch RWBY and when she finally did, she loved it. There was nothing more relaxing then talking to Bethany on the porch. Our mom brought out some red velvet brownies and we were chomping away discussing a mix of: RT, School, Dayton and Crimm and their suspension after the fight. I felt horrible that Dixon would never be able to walk again. He had it coming, but still I couldn't help but feel awful.

"I feel bad about Dixon…" I said.

Bethany looked surprised. "Why?"

"He will never be able to walk again. That's why I feel bad."

"Dayton's lucky Dixon charged him, or else Dayton could have been faced with jail."

I sighed, and put my brownie down.

"I'm disappointed to hear a lack of me." Crimm said turning the corner by himself, a grin on his face.

"Hey Collin!" Bethany smiled.

"H-Hey Bethany, it's nice to see you!" Crimm stammered.

Collin Crimson was nothing if not obvious. He thought his crush on Bethany was some huge secret that only he knew. I didn't mind really, he was nothing like Shane. But he must have been doing something right, because Bethany was completely oblivious to how Crimm felt. If she even had the slightest clue she would have brought it up by now. Bethany hid nothing from me.

"Collin come take a seat!" Bethany said.

Crimm's face began make his last name proud, as he blushed a bright crimson, but he came up the porch and sat next to me, which surprised me he normally tried to sit next to Bethany, but I guess without Dayton around he didn't really have an excuse.

"So Crimm how's the suspension going?" I asked smirking. I didn't get suspended because I never threw a punch.

"Actually I just got out yesterday. On Monday I will be going back to normal classes." Crimm announced proudly.

"What about Dayton? We've hardly seen him." Bethany asked.

"Dayton's been grounded remember?" I said

Crimm, who decided our food was his food had taken a brownie and said "ffe fhtts wne wre wek"

"Come on man, swallow!" I said grinning the way I always did.

"He has one more week." Crimm said after swallowing. "But after that, he will probably still be grounded. His parents aren't too happy."

We basically just had small chit chat after that for a few hours. Crimm asked if he could stay over and my mom let him. So the night progressed with Crimm, Bethany, and me playing video games, board games, and me and Crimm being terrible cooks while Bethany actually made something worth note. As we chowing down Bethany's salmon and rice dish, we talked about school, girls, teachers, and homework. Well…The talk about girls was mostly me, Bethany wasn't interested, and Crimm was too awkward about it. Aside from Bethany, in reality I had pretty much no contact with females. I was average looking, with green eyes, and bronze-ish dirty-blonde hair, just like my sister, but instead she had brown eyes. I was muscular enough, from all martial arts and boxing. But I guess it wasn't really enough to attract girls. The night progressed and we kept the same routine. Bethany and I shared a room, to which I'm sure Crimm was quite happy about. At around midnight we decided to turn in for the night.

Then that's when our lives changed forever.

"And so me and Ryodin we're in Ms. Johnson's class, and when she said stop talking, Rye said "But in the Sims socialization is a need, if you don't then a storm cloud appears over your head, I don't want that!" and Ms. Johnson freaked out! If it wasn't for his 98% in her class I'm sure Rye would have got suspended!" Bethany said to Crimm.

I laughed recalling that joke. Crimm couldn't look happier; Bethany was giving him her undivided attention. Crimm probably couldn't tell you what she just said. He was just happy to know she was talking to him.

*_knock knock*_

"Did you guys hear that?" I said.

"Hear what?" Crimm looked upset that Bethany's attention had left him.

*_knock knock knock* _

"Is there someone at the window?" Bethany asked.

I got up, not afraid of anything and opened the window to find Dayton looking at me.

"Dayton? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"My parents are so full of shit, they said I was grounded for the rest of the school year, no phone, no TV, no computer, they even said I wasn't allowed to read books! Even worse they blame you for this!" Dayton said looking at me, the big Tank-Man he was Dayton had a sensitive side. I know I was his best friend, and he was mine.

"So you ran away?" Bethany asked now standing up, with more concern then anger.

I noticed that Crimm was sitting behind Bethany, and I just then realized Bethany's bed time attire. A tank top and Yoga pants, and I noticed his eyes wander to the only thing back there worth looking at. Crimm was my friend, and I know he wouldn't hurt her, but as Bethany's two minute older brother, I felt a bit protective.

"Collin." I said, I never called him Collin unless I was serious. Crimm looked at me and knew that I knew, I could see it in his hazel eyes.

We didn't tell my mom Dayton was over, mainly because of the time. But we quickly settled down, Bethany and I each had our own queen sized beds that could fit two people, originally Crimm was going to sleep in my bed with me. But now that Dayton showed up I gave my bed to Crimm and Dayton, I wasn't going to let Crimm in bed with my sister, and though Dayton never showed interest in my sister, he was better at hiding emotion then Crimm. Besides after seeing Crimm inspecting my sisters back side, I was feeling a bit protective. So Dayton and Crimm slept in my bed, with Bethany and I in her bed.

"Goodnight Rye" Bethany said.

"Night Bethy-bear." I said, to both our shock.

"You haven't called me that in years." Bethany said.

I heard the snores of both Crimm and Dayton, but still I whispered.

"Just feeling a bit over protective is all." I said

"Why?"

"Well I don't blame him, and to be fair you're wearing yoga pants, but Crimm was checking out you're hind quarters." I said, but quickly added "Don't tell him you know though."

"Wait…You mean he isn't gay?" Bethany asked confused.

I almost burst out laughing and buried my face in a pillow to conceal the noise…But it wasn't a pillow I buried my head into.

"Care to explain why you just motor boated my breasts?" Bethany asked.

"Uh, well" I could feel my blush. "No, Crimm isn't gay I just found it hilarious and tried shoving my head in a pillow so I wouldn't wake the whole house up. But as you felt, I missed my target."

"Oh. I just though cause Crimm never really talked about girls with you and Dayton, and I never caught him looking at anyone's butt-"

"Wait, you've caught me looking at people's butts?" I asked

"Yeah, it's obvious when you do. Well not obvious, but in the 'I've known you my whole life so I know how you work' way."

After that we only talked a little more about pointless stuff, and her thinking Crimm was gay, and me explaining Crimm to Bethy-Bear. Soon we drifted off. The closest we've been in years.

Then life began the first step to change.

I woke up but I wasn't with Bethany, I looked around, and I couldn't see Crimm or Dayton. I looked around and saw an attractive woman. She looked young but I could tell she was very old. She had White and Black hair the reminded me of a reverse skunk. Her eyes were remarkable though. Her eyes were pure gold, No pupils, no Iris', no eye whites, just gold.

"Ryodin Valishan. I am Magicae."

I tried to talk, but no words left my mouth.

"You can only speak when the time is right child."

I looked around the realm I was in was pure black, except me and Magicae. Oddly enough I could see perfectly with no light source.

"Ryodin you've have been pure of heart you're whole life. I am here to reward you for that. I am a seer, with great powers. So I will give you one wish. Whatever it is, it is yours. Do not fear this is no trick, despite you living a pure life you ask the most corrupt wish, I will still grant it. But chose carefully with your words, I will grant exactly what you ask. Now speak your wish child, think heavily upon it, it's the only one you will ever get, so no 'I wish for more wishes' because I won't grant that. Once you wish you will never be able to undo it. This is a great reward…and a great burden. Speak only you're wish, no questions or anything else. Whatever you say will be granted. Do not fear I will not hold stuttering against you. But you cannot undo any of the wish after you speak it."

My mind was pacing, I could wish for anything…And it would be mine. I kept pinching myself to make sure it wasn't a dream, I even tapped my healing nose. Still pain, this was real. I couldn't think straight…My Mind was still on that RWBY dream I had…Something about Pancakes and Nora…I started falling back asleep…For fear that I would leave this realm if I did I blurted out the first thing on my mind.

"I wish the RWBY universe existed as its own universe!" I quickly added "With a way to go back and forth!" My mind was racing, I could tell my wish wasn't done, Magicae was still listening. Thinking about Blake I remember how bad she suffered injustice…I knew her whole life was bad, she deserved the happiness of justice… But it had to be for Blake only…I didn't want to see what happiness that belonged to Blake would do in someone else and I knew it would leave a positive mark on Blake…I saw Magicae's eyes begin to glow and then in my sleepiness I said like a complete idiot… "For Blake only so it can leave a mark on her!" I took a second and gave a nod and saw Magicae's eyes glow.

Then I realized what I'd done.

**Well I hope you guys liked it! It literally took me 4 hours to write this…Please review and all that good stuff, Positive, Negative, Neutral. Just with the negative constructive only! Don't be an ass bag. Ask questions too. I might put them at the top of the next chapter. And don't worry it will get much more RWBY in the next chapter. Also don't worry I won't be doing Incest, the motor boating thing was something that happened to me in my life. P.S. I realize I didn't give clear descriptions of the people, and looking back I can't see that many good places to put it in. So here:**

**Ryodin Verde Valishan: 5'10 Bronze-Blondish hair, little long and scraggly, Green eyes. 17 years old [Called Rye, by Bethany and his parents.]**

**Bethany Opal Valishan: 5'6 Bronze-Blondish hair, goes down to about her shoulder blades, brown eyes. 17 years old [Used to be called Bethy-Bear by Ryodin]**

**Collin Halefyre Crimson: 5'8 Crimson hair, short and spiked up in the front, Orangeish-Hazel eyes. 17 years old [Commonly Known as Crimm]**

**Dayton Edwin Greywind: 6'4 Brownish Greyish hair, Like Crimm's but not spiked in the front. 17 years old [Sometimes called Daytonna by close friends]**

**So… 3,129 Words…Where has my life gone, well if you've read this far you're a trooper. I salute you.**


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening the Power Within

**Chapter 2: Awakening the Power within. This chapter some of my custom RWBYverse kicks in, a 5****th**** nation.**

**-=Blake=-**

The change was distinguishable. I felt a something in my gut…A pull…of sorts. I had found myself dreaming of Remnant. Except it wasn't Remnant, it was the same but different. There were many nations, no Grimm, no Dust, and no Huntsmen. Also there was no Faunus, as far as I could tell.

"Ms. Belladonna, are you listening?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

"Of course Professor." I said perking up at the sound of my name.

"Then would you care to tell the class the answer?" Goodwitch asked.

Uh-oh she had caught me off guard. I really had no idea what the question was, let alone the answer. I knew I couldn't ask her to repeat it so I did what everyone else did in the world. I guessed.

"Ichammur, The Answer is The Icharmerrian Empire." I said as confidently as possible. I mentally prepared myself for a lecture about how Ichammur had nothing to do with the question, and all that good stuff.

"…Correct." Professor Goodwitch said surprised to find I was 'listening'.

Ruby who was sitting in front of me looked back and gave me two thumbs up, and Weiss who was on my left whispered to me.

"How in the world did you know that the Icharmerrian Empire was the only nation to believe that the moon was actually a mirrored image of Remnant at the dawn of the Mevosian age?"

Well I didn't. I didn't understand half of that; it was just a lucky guess. But I wouldn't let this opportunity to gain some respect pass me by.

"It doesn't matter if the 4 kingdom's don't accept Ichammur to be a kingdom, it is. Any Kingdom willing to accept the Faunus as equals is far superior to any other Kingdoms who don't. Their history is worth knowing." I whispered back. It received a lopsided grin from the heiress.

"You continue to surprise me." Weiss said.

The lecture continued on, I kept glancing at my scroll, waiting for 12:45 to come, lunch was next and I was hungry, and it was tuna day. At around 11:52 is when things for the day went bad. I swatted a ladybug, crushing it. Then a bumblebee came by, I crushed it. Some monochromatic beetle thing waddled by, I stomped it. But each time I felt that new feeling I had stir. When I crushed the beetle my stomach turned. I screamed and everyone looked at me. Uh must have been that Freezer burned dinner…with White Rose pedals…I ate yesterday. The pain was intense I let out another yelp and collapsed. Landing in some Ladybug guts, at least I made sure those things would never ever surface. I looked at the Ladybug, the Bumblebee, the Monochrome, and thought about the Freezer burned dish with White Rose pedals…Knowing they would _never_ be a thing or _seen_ in this world _ever. _I saw a spider, and through my pain I crushed it. My gut stirred in pain ever worse, and then it all went black.

I woke up in my bed in the dorm, I guess they must have thought I wasn't worthy of the medical wing. So that brought me some relief knowing I could just get back to normal life fast. When I tried to get up though, it was a different story. The pain in my gut hurt so bad I fell back into bed. I clenched my fist and focused on the pain. I wanted the pain to leave my gut so bad…And to my surprise it did. I found I could channel the pain and go where I wanted it to. I then took the pain and brought it to my hand. The pain suddenly eased, and I noticed my hand was glowing gold. I waved my hand through the air to briefly see a boy and a girl who looked very similar talking. But other than that I couldn't make out anything else, and quickly their faces left me. My hand was done glowing and I didn't feel the pull…When my hand was glowing it was like I could feel my existence slipping away…However I could also tell it was borrowed existence…From lives of other things. I decided not to mess with this power further. I didn't want to know what it had in store.

_But Ms. Belladonna…You know this won't go away so easily._

**-=Dayton=-**

"And that's the way the cookie crumbled Mrs. Greywind I swear" Ryodin pleaded with my mom.

"No we're taking Dayton home NOW" My mom said sternly.

"Look Mrs. G I promise I'll do chores and all that stuff…just _please _forgive Dayton." Ryodin said

Nothing had quite so shocked me as when my Mom punched him straight in his broken nose.

Well that lasted as number #1 for about a millisecond. My Mom had hit him so hard his eye's rolled up into his head and he was out cold. Something I thought impossible.

This was somehow the most surprising day of my life. I thought those two things were shocking. I was shocked again when Bethany pounced onto my Mother. Bethany started hitting my mom in the face and screaming unintelligible things from a language she and Ryodin made up a while ago. When my mom pepper sprayed Bethany I got even more shocked to see Crimm drop kick my Mom. Dayton looked on blankly as Crimm landed on the steps of the porch and slide down the steps. My Mom had taken Ti-Jitsu and was on Crimm in a second. At this point Ryodin was back up and while he wasn't throwing punches he was restraining my mom from Crimm's mangled face. Then my Mom went for a low blow, literally. She –with steeled toed boots- most likely ended the Valishan line through Ryodin. Ryodin fell to his knees and was holding his crotch in pain; my mom looked down at him satisfied. Ryodin looked up, I'd never seen him angry before, but my mom had done it. Ryodin rose, and yelled proudly.

"KICK IN THE COOCH!" As his actions repeated his words.

As my mom fell to the ground I decided I didn't want my friends to get hurt any worse, so I bolted from the Valishan's porch. Picking up little Crimm on my way out.

_But Dayton…You know you cannot escape fate forever…_

**-=Blake=-**

Two days had passed since the incident with the glowing hand and I just wanted to focus on school. I was in the training room, and I had the fortune to be going up against an easy Sky Lark.

"Blakey, come on leave the poor kid alone he doesn't stand a chance." I heard Yang say.

"He challenged me, time to see what he's made of…Literally." I said to Yang.

"_Take you're places…" _A combat A.I. said "_Please begin the match."_

Lark charged and I instantly summoned a clone to jump over him, his reaction to that move showed this fight would not last long.

"Wait what?" Lark yelled, he turned around to repeat the same stupid charge.

I did the same thing I did before, though this time I drew Gambol Shroud in its chain scythe form and threw it midair, it latched in the back of his armor, and I pulled him over my head and slammed him to the ground. His Aura immediately dropped.

"_Match end, Blake Belladonna is Victorious." _A combat A.I. said.

I looked at the score board to see how long the match had taken…48 seconds. I looked over to my team who was cheering.

"You know Lark, I hear men last in bed as long as they last in a fight!" Yang yelled.

"Must you be so vulgar?" Weiss asked Yang.

"What do you think he would have said if he won? Besides-" Yang was interrupted by Ruby elbowing her in the side.

I sighed and ignored my team to walk off to the showers.

"Blake…?" Ruby called after me.

"Just leave me be Bethany." I said.

Ruby looked confused, "Bethany? Who's Bethany?"

I saw a flash of images. The dreams were vivid, but I could scarcely remember them…

"What's been up with you?" Weiss asked.

"Don't worry about it…It's just a phase." I said.

"No Ryodin Valishan, something is wrong-" Weiss started

"Who's Ryodin Valishan, Dixon?" I asked, Weiss was making no sense.

"Dixon? Ryodin Valishan? Bethany? Who are these people Blake?" Yang asked.

"I don't know Crimm! You're the ones who keep bringing up these names!" I yelled at them.

"Crimm...? Who's Crimm?" Yang asked me.

"I don't know?! Stop coming up with names!" I protested

"We just want to help you-" Ruby started

"I DON'T NEED HELP!" I turned and ran.

I made it into the locker rooms and sat down. I remembered my promise to Dixon…Weiss. Her name is _Weiss, _who is _Dixon?_ My mind was going a million miles per hour. But I promised _Weiss_ to never run from them with problems again. I needed to understand what was happening. Was I losing my mind? Maybe I'd finally cracked after my whole life.

"You've been set down a difficult…And great path. Blake Belladonna."

I looked up to see a woman with white hair with black streaks. She was wearing a color changing cloak…It engulfed her whole body. She started at me with piercing gold eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I am Magicae. I am a seer of old. You need not worry too much about that though. You have been given a burden. I know you have noticed your new ability. This ability is a great power you will soon understand." The seer paused then touched my forehead. I instantly felt power coursing through my body. "This ability…It has a price…It takes a great deal of life energy to use it…Whether the energy is from other life…Like Grimm…Or Bees, Ladybugs, or Beetles." Magicae looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Or yourself" she finished.

"Is that why I've been so tired?" It made sense. Since Blake's hand had glowed she had felt extra tired and sluggish.

"Yes…The insects gave a little energy, but the bulk of energy used for opening that rift was your energy." Magicae said.

"Rift?"

"You will understand better later." Magicae looked at me. "I gifted you with restored life energy, but from now on you must collect from animals, insects, though you won't get much, even plants will work, also Grimm…A particular talent of yours."

"But Grimm are soulless…"

"True. But they still are living, and thus have life energy."

My mind was racing; I still didn't even know what my special gift _was _or what it did. I had so many questions but there were some question's pressing me.

"Who are Ryodin Valishan, Dixon, Crimm, and Bethany?" I asked the seer.

"Go to your dorm, lay in your bed and all your questions will be answered."

**-=Crimm=-**

I woke up to find myself sitting by a riverside to see Bethany looking over me concerned.

"Collin where is Dayton?" Bethany asked looking quite worried.

My memory was foggy…I remembered getting beaten then…Shoulder…Then the lady with gold eyes…Dayton going into the water…

"I don't know…I saw him go to the water." I responded hoarsely.

My thoughts were starting to clear but not much. Some sort of _thing_ had been in me and controlled me, Dayton was forced to knock me out…The thing left but after that…

"Collin! Stay with me!" Bethany said frantically.

I felt the land of unconsciousness drawing near…But Bethany's plea kept me from crossing over.

"Don't worry, I am not going anywhere." I said. I cracked a smile.

I blinked…Or so I thought but next thing I knew Ryodin was standing over me too…In his house.

"I think he's waking up Bethy-Bear" Ryodin said

"Bethy-Bear?" I thought to myself.

"Shush. Collin are you awake?" Bethany looked concerned.

I tried to speak but all I could manage was gibberish and mumbles.

"Maybe you should kiss him to wake him up, like the movies." Ryodin joked.

Ryodin didn't know what he was doing to my heart I wanted nothing more…

"No way, I can't kiss Collin…" Bethany said.

My heart sunk…Whatever thread of consciousness I had left I let go of.

**-=Ryodin=-**

"Yes Grandma." I said, going into the kitchen to make some tea for her.

It had been a few weeks since Dayton ran away, it couldn't have been worse. I still was in shock that I had a fight with Dayton's mom. My Mom was quite shocked as well, and I got sent to my grandma's as a punishment. Dayton's mom was pressing charges on my family, and Crimm. The case was going nowhere, she attacked us first, but she kept pleading 'we took it too far'. I'd noticed the RWBY dreams becoming less and less frequent. RWBY itself kept fading from my mind. I didn't know why, I had a hard time recalling the plot, the characters, everything about it. I brought Volume 1 and 2 to watch them at my grandma's, but my grandma's dog Drei got a hold of my DVD's. I couldn't help but feel stressed. My mind was breaking. I was losing it.

"Thank you dear." My grandma said as I handed her tea.

"Anytime Grandma."

My Grandmother wasn't quite as full of life as she had been, ever since she'd fallen and broke her hip 3 years ago, she wasn't quite the same. She was showing signs of recovery, and then my grandfather died and all signs stopped.

"It's getting late dear, you should turn in for the night." My grandmother said.

"What about you? Shouldn't I help you to bed Grams?" I asked.

"I've been putting myself to bed for 2 years now…I can do it myself." My Grandmother smiled to me.

"Alright, goodnight." I said

"Goodnight"

I walked to my Father's old room, and looked at the clock I'd put in there. After my father moved out about 30 years ago my grandmother hadn't touched the room. It had old stuff from the 80's all over the place, and no clock. It was only 8:30 but I'd gotten used to the early times my grandmother wanted me to go to bed at. If Bethany, Crimm, or Dayton were here, it would have been a different story. I grabbed plaid pajama pants, and some underwear…I also saw Bethany's green snuggie she had given me when I left to go stay with my grandma's. I snatched that up as well as a black T-Shirt. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower…Hotter than most people probably would have. I felt the water run over me and just basked in it. I had been so stressed…I'd been missing the lessons at school, but the school still sent me the notes, homework and everything. It was quite stressful really. Eventually I gave into my achy bones and put the stopper in the drain and switched to bath mode. I even wounded my pride a bit by putting in my grandmother's oils and soaps. I would never admit that to anyone that I had used soaps and oils for woman, but the only person I saw was my grandma really, and she said everything smelled like prunes. I found my mind wandering to something…It sounded like a gem maybe? Was it Diamond? Sapphire? What was it? I let the memory fade away. About 30 minutes later I emerged from the tub, mainly because of how shriveled I was…I would have stayed longer. I exited the bathtub and toweled off, then put on the clothes I brought out. Looking at the clock it was 9:13 and I was feeling tired. I walked into the kitchen and wrote a note and placed it by the stove.

_Hey Gram, _

_Would you be so kind as to make waffles and bacon tomorrow?_

_Also would you let me sleep in? I think I need it._

_Thanks, _

_Ryodin._

I walked through the now empty house. My grandma had gone to bed and the old house was quiet. I found myself looking out the window wishing my grandmother didn't live so secluded from everything.

"Goodnight Ruby." I said.

_Ruby?_ Who is Ruby? I…I remember...No I just misspoke nothing more.

"Goodnight Bethany." I said, correcting myself.

I went back to my dad's bedroom and fell on the bed. It was bigger than a twin sized bed, but smaller than my bed.

I laid down and fell into a dream.

In my dream I was staring in a mirror…Except I wasn't me. I was a girl…With a bow, black hair, and burning amber eyes. I tried moving but I couldn't control my new body, it was more like I was watching from the inside. The girl turned away from the mirror to be looking at two sets of bunk beds. The room looked familiar…But I couldn't place it.

"Dumb seer and dumb power…" the girl muttered.

I remembered something about a seer…But _what?_

The girl walked over to one of the beds then laid down. Despite there being four beds, the girl was all alone.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." The girl said

The girl laid in the bed for about 20 minutes or so the whole time I was struggling to remember this place…it was very familiar but I couldn't place it. I couldn't even control were she looked I was forced to look wherever she did. After about 5 more minutes her eyes wandered to the ceiling above the upper bed across the way. She saw a spider. A very big spider, the girl seemed calm on the outside, but she was panicking on the inside. I could tell by feeling the rush of adrenaline and the rising heartbeat.

"_If only I could hear her thoughts." _I thought.

The girl grabbed an old chip canister, and got out of bed and climbed up the other bed and inspected the spider. It was about a foot in diameter and had black fur and white plating on it.

"An Arcanus" the girl whispered. She threw the canister to the floor and pulled out a switch blade from her pocket, and stabbed the Arcanus It instantly turned to dissipated and turned to gold and coursed through her hand into her body and all through her.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed…She condensed into a ball and began rolling around.

I was able to feel everything she felt up to this point…I felt nothing as I was forced out of her and I watched the girl bodiless…Floating midair I watched as she started to glow gold. I saw her panicking, and I could tell she was in a lot of pain. The girl then rolled off the bed, and mid-fall she vanished with an explosion of gold.

I woke up, unable to see…I felt something on me but I couldn't tell what, quickly my eyes adjusted to the dark. Only to find myself face to face with the girl I just saw.

**-=Blake=-**

I was still trying to get over the pain when I decided to open my eyes. My night vision was flawless and it only took me a second to realize I was on a boy. Our faces were only inches apart.

"Umm uhh" The Boy tried making speech but couldn't

I couldn't even make an attempt to speak. I suddenly became aware of how close we were when I began feeling him knocking at my front door. Despite the awkward position we were in for having just met, I couldn't move. The boy's face was a solid shade of red that would make Ruby proud. I could feel myself blushing as well.

"Uh um…Nice to meet you." I managed to get out.

The boy just stared at me, and I just stared back. I had never been with a guy before and I could tell he hadn't ever been with a girl before. We just stared at each other for a minute. I was still perfectly aware he was still knocking at my front door. I finally got off him.

"Who are you?" He finally asked after minutes of silence.

"Blake Belladonna." I said.

The boy looked like he recognized my name, but couldn't quite place it. But I knew that was impossible. After a long pause he said.

"Ryodin Valishan."

It suddenly hit me like a brick. He was the boy from my visions and the dreams of the other world. But it seemed I was in his room, rather than he in mine. Did that mean I was in another world?

"Is this real?" I asked confused.

"I don't know…Are you breaking in?"

Ryodin had a point.

"I don't think so…I was in my room a second ago and now I'm here." I told him.

"I know…I saw it in my dream." He said.

So apparently he had been having dreams of me too. Somehow we were connected and I needed to find out how. I had no doubt the seer was behind it.

"You dreamed of me? I had been having dreams of _you"_ I said.

"…you have?" Ryodin asked clearly confused…And a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah…but there not clear…I can't remember much…I can only remember names." I told him. "You wouldn't happen to know a Bethany, Crimm, and D-"

"Dayton?" He tried to finish.

"No Dixon." I told him, his face dropped when I said that name.

"Yeah I know all of them. Though to be asking about Shane Dixon is a surprise." He said

"Who are they?" I was so close to answers.

"Bethany Valishan, my twin sister, Collin Crimson, one of my best friends, and Shane Dixon, a complete asshole." He spat out the last name.

I glanced at the clock and noticed it was 2:30 in the mourning…

"Sorry for waking you up." I said.

"Oh that's no trouble…But what was with that spider? And the glowing stuff? And who's Ruby?" He asked me.

"That was an Arcanus, a creature of Grimm. I'm not quite sure what the glowing was…All I know is it's powered off of life force and Ruby Rose is my team leader, and friend." I answered.

Ryodin looked like he was trying to recall memories that weren't there. "Wow." Was all he could say…He sat there until the time of night took its effect on his body, and soon his head was back on his pillow, and he was snoring. After coming back from the match I had only put on shorts and a tank top, and I felt quite cold in Ryodin's room. I looked out the window to see everything covered in snow. I considered waking him back up but decided to leave him at rest. He had to have been exhausted to fall asleep after what just happened to him. I didn't want to venture out of his room because I didn't know who else was in the house. So I climbed back on the bed next to him, and pulled the blanket over myself. The bed wasn't that large and I was forced to be close to him. Though it wasn't that bad, he was really warm. I only wanted to warm up, I wouldn't fall asleep… I was just going to get warm…Than get up…and…I lost my train of thought as I realized how tired I was…I felt myself beginning to slip into sleep. I looked around the room, and it looked quite different from Remnant. I looked at Ryodin and watched him snoring. Studying the details of his face I could see that his nose had only recently healed from being broken. I felt myself slipping even more over the edge into sleep. I nearly jumped when in his unconsciousness he grabbed me. I almost hit him it surprised me so much, but I realized he was asleep and had simply latched onto me like someone might latch onto a stuffed animal. I decided to let him stay latched on and this time I felt myself go over the edge. But right before I lost consciousness I could have sworn I saw a woman standing in Ryodin's room.

**Well that's Chapter 2. Next Chapter will be about what happened to Dayton and where he is. Crimm will probably also get a bit more POV time. So far Crimm's POV's have been short and I want to make them longer. I might also do one more Bethany POV, but it probably won't be long. Also if you couldn't tell Blake crushing the bugs was me confirming their won't be Ladybug/Bumblebee/White Rose, etc…Sorry but all in all it is my story, and I just don't feel those ships will advance the story the way I want it to. So please Review, and all the other stuff. This chapter took me a bit longer than Chapter 1, but not much longer. I will try to update at least once a week, but I will probably get 2 or 3 updates a week. I usually try to get 2,000 words per chapter, and so far I have. But If I need to get a plot across and don't get there, I won't stretch it. So far I have passed my goal, last week by a thousand words, and this week by 2,000 words. So I'm happy with myself. **


	3. Chapter 3: Figuring it out

**Guess who's back? This guy! My computer finally got redone...Though I may have more issues in a bit...But hey right now it works and I got a story for you! I mayyyy have lied a bit in my last note...Well lied isn't the right word, but I have different plans, that's not what I want to focus on this chapter. However, I lost Microsoft word with the transfer etc, for reason's I don't really care to recite. So...Google drive is kinda like word right? I'll probably have to copy and paste though, so I apologize if something messed up! I hope you enjoy the first POV, it's a one and done character, not very long, but I think you'll like it.**

**-=Monty 3rd Person=-**

Monty Oum had no idea what was going on. He arrived at the office like normal ready to get to work, however when he got to the studio, all the RWBY posters were gone and all of the things that made him proud to look at. Monty decided to ask questions later, he wanted to get to work. Monty sat at his desk and opened up his computer files to look over some animations he had made for RWBY.

"What the fuck…?" Monty asked bewildered.

As Monty searched his computer he could not find any of his RWBY model's, scenes, etc… Monty immediately checked the website, he found no RWBY, he checked YouTube, no RWBY, he checked Blip, no RWBY, he googled RWBY, he could find nothing of his creation. Monty got up and ran to Burnie's office in a panic. When he got there he barged in and Burnie jumped at his entry.

"Monty, you scared the shit out of me!" Burnie said. "Do you need something?"

"RWBY…" Monty said, but he had already forgotten what RWBY was.

"What about rubies? You gonna start a mine?" Burnie asked.

"I was just messing with you man, I'll catch you later." Monty left, wondering what he had been doing.

The Seer smiled.

**-=Ryodin=-**

Lot's of thing's in this word surprised me. Like how no matter how I dumb I am, I always make the high honor roll, like how problem's always seem to affect me, but Bethany is immune. Dayton running away surprised me. Getting decked by Mrs. G surprised me. But the thing that takes the cake for what has surprised me most?

Waking up to find a girl in my bed cuddling me.

I remembered what had happened in the middle of the night the second I woke up. Though I had assumed it was a dream, I wasn't shocked to see Blake. I was however shocked to see her in my bed, arm around me and breathing softly. I blushed. I hadn't seen her clearly in the dark, and in the dream I was thinking about other things to process it, but I could see her now, and she was beautiful. I noticed she had remarkably feline features, but it just made her seem more beautiful in my eyes. Part of me wanted to lay there until she woke up. But another part of me demanded I get up now. That part of me would be my bladder. I very gently got up, careful to make sure the girl stayed asleep, I walked to the door and went to the bathroom. It was one of those glorious morning pee's that take really long. I finished my business and washed my hands and left the bathroom.

"Morning Rye! Breakfast is ready!" My Grandma called.

"Be there in a sec, I gotta get changed!" I yelled back.

I went back into my room to find Blake sitting up, she looked at me as I entered the room. How in the world was I supposed to explain her to my Grandma.

"Did I hear breakfast was done?" She said hungerly.

"Yeah, but you have to stay here." I said to her. I would be asking more questions but my grandma would be waiting.

"Can you get me some for me please?" she asked.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I told her.

"Didn't you tell her you were going to get changed?" She asked.

She was right, my grandma was the type of person to notice that sort of thing. I walked over to me dresser and got out sweat pants and a long-sleeve shirt. I took off my shirt and noticed her still looking at me.

"Well look away!" I told her.

Her eyes went wide and she blushed, she almost immediately pulled the blanket over her head.

"Ryodin? Are you talking to someone?" My Grandma called to me.

"Just thinking out loud grandma!" I called back.

I finished up changing and told Blake i'd be back and went out to the kitchen to find a plate of two waffles and about 5 strips of bacon.

"Thanks Grams." I said to my grandmother smiling.

"No problem, I'm going to watch TV, care to join?" My grandma asked.

"Actually I got the TV from the basement to work in Dad's old room, I think I'll watch TV in there." I told her.

"Why won't you watch TV with me? We can watch what you choose." My Grandma looked hurt and it made me feel bad.

"I'm going to be watching Austin Powers, you know the weird British spy." I knew it would work, she hated modern mature comedy.

"Uh, yeah nevermind. Have fun, and keep it down. I don't want to hear that."

"Don't worry I'll keep it low, might want to turn up your TV to make sure you don't hear the noise."

My grandma scurried along. I hid another plate under mine, and threw two more waffles on and 5 more strips of bacon. I grabbed two little bottles of grape juice, snatched the syrup and returned to my room. When I walked in Blake was standing up, looking through my bookcase. I looked at her to see she helped herself to my clothes. She was wearing a pair of black plaid pajama pants similar to the one's I wore last night with the ankle's rolled up so it would be more her size. She also had on a Pittsburgh pirates shirt that was a little big on her, but not that bad a fit, she had put on black socks, and above that all, The snuggie Bethany gave me. I set the plates down at my dad's old desk and pulled a chair up for Blake. I took the extra food off my plate and set it on Blake's along with a fork. I sat down with her to my right, and the syrup in between us. She put syrup on her waffles, and then dug in. After she finished her breakfast she looked at me.

"Do you have anything to drink?" She asked.

I gave her the bottle of grape juice and then she opened it and downed it in a second. She had eaten her food much faster than I and she began reading till I finished my food.

"Thats not the first book you know." I said to her.

She looked up from her book. "What?"

"You're reading Mockingjay, that's not the first book in the series." I told her.

She put the book back and looked at me and said "Well we should talk about what were going to do."

She was right I knew it.

"Alright, how'd you get here?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know how to go back?"

"You want me gone so soon?" She had a half grin.

"You know what I mean." I told her.

"Honestly no. All I know is however I do it, it's powered through life energy."

"I take it you don't want to use yours? And no offense, but you can't have mine."

"I wasn't even thinking of taking yours." She told me.

The conversation got us nowhere, and eventually we gave up.

The day went on and we basically watched movies and tried to figure out what to do.

That's when the seer showed up.

**I know, I know, short chapter and only two POV's? I just couldn't think of more to write, and I got my plot across. So I'm happy about that. Next chapter will be a good one though. I hope at least. So see you next time! **


	4. Chapter 4: Remnant

**So...That last chapter. It wasn't that long, but to be fair, I had just gotten my computer fixed and I wanted to get something out. But it happened to fall on a day I happened to due 2 essay's at school, than 1 when I got home. So this chapter will be longer. And more action packed. So here it goes. Also not long after starting this I got really sick, so there's that. Also New POV! And two of my many custom grimm are introduced. Also...Small change Blake has been with Ryodin for about a week or two, rather than a day.**

**-=Dayton=-**

"_Come…" _The woman said. "_Join me…"_

I stepped into the water. Instantly the woman was gone and I was falling. It just so happened I landed in a fountain.

"Whoa man, you okay?" I heard someone say.

I looked over to see a blonde guy standing there. He had blue eyes and was a little shorter than me. Next to him was a girl only about an inch shorter than the guy. She had red hair and piercing green eyes that reminded me of Ryodin.

"Yeah...I'm fine." I told them flustered.

"Well come on get out of there." The guy reached out his hand, I grabbed on and he pulled me out of the fountain.

**-=Blake=-**

I glanced outside Ryodin's window. I looked through the valley of large hills and plateaus blanketed in snow. About a mile away I barely made out a small castle.

"Is that a castle?" I asked Ryodin

"Yeah, my Grandfather had it built awhile ago before he died. He originally planned to move the family into it but then one of the construction workers died on the job, he didn't get sued, but he quit construction after that. He left the gates down and locked it up." Ryodin informed me.

"How could he afford that?" I asked.

"My grandfather won the lottery, but most of the money slowly left the family." Ryodin was looking at the castle.

"Wanna go explore it?" I asked him.

"That's about a mile walk, through 2 foot deep snow, how do you propose we get there? Then how are we meant to get in? The gates are shut and there are no sally ports. I've looked at the original blueprints."

"I have my ways." I told him.

"You most certainly do, Ms. Belladonna." I turned around to see the Seer Magicae.

"You!" I nearly attacked her, I didn't want her stupid gift, I didn't want anything to do with her.

"Calm yourself child. Give me your hands." she told me.

I didn't want to, and I wouldn't. However despite my mental protests, my body obeyed. My whole body started glowing and Magicae grabbed my hands and locked my body. Ryodin was watching, his eye's were glazed over. He seemed like she was holding him as well in a state of stasis as well.

"Come on in dear." Magicae turned toward the door.

At that moment Ryodin's grandmother walked in. Her eyes were pure white. She moved very zombie like, towards me and I was still stuck my hand's out reached.

"You've been here long enough, time to go home." The seer said. "However I won't give you anymore life energy and you using your own would kill you."

Ryodin's grandmother came closer. Yet at the same moment Ryodin broke free of the stasis and ran over to his dresser that had a hatchet on it. He drew the hatchet and charged Magicae. Yet before he could reach her, Ryodin's grandmother grasped my hands, and I saw gold shift into her body and explode. I saw a giant orb of gold shootout and then it went all black.

I woke up in a field, there was battling going on. I looked around and saw lot's of grimm. I instantly became aware of how I had no weapon at all. I turned around to see a giant orb glowing in the middle of the field, it was the same orb that threw us here. I could tell I was home. The grimm concerned me, but we weren't alone.

"Down!" I heard someone yell, and I complied.

I looked around and noticed who else was in the battle.

Eternal Huntsmen. The Eternal Huntsmen were people who decided the world wasn't safe enough and they gave their lives to the Hunt, to forever hunt grimm until they die, one way or another. For the most part the hunt consisted of social rejects and escaped criminals. However there were some members of note. A few that came to mind were Weiss' older brothers: Wyrm, Wymar, Wylen, and Wyle. They'd all given up the inheritance of their father's estate to serve the world, as a repentance for their father's actions, leaving Weiss the Heiress. The hunt had left Wymar in the ground. Blake could recall one more member, Torrhen Xiao Long. Ruby and Yang's second cousin. He was still alive as well as Wyrm, Wyle and Wylen.

"Look out!" I heard Ryodin yell.

I turned around to see a beowolf jumping right for me, only for it to be intercepted by a hatchet. Ryodin's hatchet. I looked over to where he was to see he had thrown it.

"Thanks" I called to him.

I drew the hatchet from the beowolf's throat I took down another beowolf after just barely dodging it. I turned around to find myself face to face with a Gremlin. Gremlin's always made me uneasy, they were about the size of a hippo, with the body of a lion and the typical grimm features. I readied my hatchet to prepare to fight it, and right as it pounced it was intercepted midair by something. I heard the gremlin screech as it turned to smoke. The person who was standing there would have looked like any other human male. If you were looking at the body alone. However the head was that of an alpha faunus, he bore a full wolf head, adorned in black and white fur giving him a very beowolf appearance. He looked at me with pure ice blue eyes and I could see he wore the cloak that marked him as a Eternal Huntsman. He's the one who got us out of the whole mess. Until I saw him die.

**-=Tarren=-**

I didn't know what was happening. The mission was clear. We got our orders to deal with the grimm horde from Hunt-Commander Vernon Arc. We engaged the horde like we were meant to, there was a lot. Nearly 10 thousand grimm. Torrhen, Wyle and I engaged a few nevermore's to be surprised by a Forevermore. Torrhen had shown no emotion like always, even when the giant birds mouth closed around Wyle. Wyle Schnee had been my best friend for 4 years, I figured me being an alpha faunus would turn him away, with him being a Schnee and all. To believe Wyle had died was too much. Wyrm was too matter of fact about it. I wasn't looking forward to telling Wylen. Then in the middle of the fight this giant gold orb that looking like the sun burst open swallowing Hunt-Commander Arc, lots of Huntsmen, and Grimm alike. Two people were shot out. Who ever they were they would have answers. I saw them struggling to fight so I took it upon myself to save them, after saving the girl from a gremlin I saved the boy from a Ursa Major. I got in front of them both. Torrhen had joined up with me, Wylen wasn't far behind.

"Come on you!" Torrhen yelled at the boy, whose side was bleeding from the rake of a beowolf.

"Yeah...Roger that, no reason for my crap pace." The boy grinned at Torrhen.

How was he grinning? Was he a fool?

"I got you, I'll help!" The girl ran over to him and he put his hand around her shoulder for support.

I couldn't help but note they were wearing pajamas.

"I'm going after them Tarren!" Wylen yelled to me. Looking at the sun.

"Are you mad? The thing will kill you!" I told him.

"They came through it! I can go through it!" Wylen said pointing at the two.

"Why would you want to?" I asked dodging a beowolf for Torrhen to finish it.

"I just lost Wyle, Wymar's gone, and that thing took Wyrm! I'm going!" Wylen was about to run when an Ursa stopped him. Wylen quickly slide when it pounced to avoid getting hurt. He stuck his Spring-loaded Dust spear into the Ursa's belly.

"Wylen! Wait!" The Girl called out. Wylen looked back at the girl confused. Yet the Ursa wasn't dead yet. I watched in horror as with one sweep Wylen's head was rolling on the ground at my feet.

"NO!" Torrhen screamed. Torrhen immediately pulled out a pistol and shot the ursa dead, then aimed it at the girl. "You killed him!"

"DON'T!" I yelled too late.

Too late, Torrhen pulled the trigger. However the boy put himself in the way. Bullet to the heart. Then it was over.

"XIAO LONG!" I screamed, charging him. I tackled him.

The girl had gone to the boy's side, and I was punching Torrhen. We didn't kill civilians, no matter what, we served the people. I was mad, Torrhen broke our code. Torrhen didn't appreciate my attack. He willed his fire semblance to pick me up and throw me. I felt myself flying toward the pseudo-sun. I felt it swallow me I felt it consume me, I felt myself going. I wouldn't let Torrhen kill them though. I felt my semblance kick in, I formed an energy chain and chained Torrhen, I pulled him with me, I felt the Pseudo-Sun absorbing me. I went through, I saw Torrhen coming too.

Then I landed in the other world.

**-=Magicae 3rd=-**

This wasn't happening...She _needed_ him, Ryodin couldn't die. He couldn't die for her. He was too important for her plan.

"REALLY? HE DIED FOR _YOU?_" She yelled at Blake.

"It wasn't my fault!" Blake yelled at Magicae.

"No, he won't die." Magicae snapped her fingers.

She hadn't revived someone in a long time, it took a lot from her, but it was crucial, Valishan was important. She needed him for _Mallus_ the scene faded around them, Magicae, Belladonna, and Valishan were all in Beacons medical wing. Valishan was hooked up to machines, he was alive. Even the mighty Seer had a hard time controlling death.

"Have fun explaining to Ma...Ozpin." The Seer said to The Faunus.

The seer went back to her realm and looked on. She saw Crimm and Bethany struggling to fight grimm on earth. Earth was not important to the plan. It falling to the grimm wouldn't matter. She wasn't going to close the portal, too much power to do it. Earth would take Remnant's horde. Magicae felt some pity for earth, however the Eternal Hunt was now on earth, Magicae could see them setting up in Castle Valishan. Earth would have some hope.

**-=Blake=-**

"No...No...No." I looked over Ryodin.

His breathing was steady, yet he was hardly holding on. The doctors came in and acted like he had been a patient for a while. Yet Ozpin was not so easily fooled. I had to explain where I was the whole time and who Ryodin was. Ozpin then told me to keep that to myself, he told me just to say I'd been abducted by the White Fang. He told me to keep it all a secret. I agreed with him, I didn't want to explain my gift. Yet he was still holding on.

"Hey there Blake." I turned around to see Ruby standing there along with Weiss and Yang.

"Hey." I said, I wasn't ready to see them.

"Who's this guy?" Yang asked.

"A Friend. He got hurt." I told her.

"Where have you been? And are you done acting so strange?" Weiss asked me.

What was this? Blake Roulette?

"I just had my weird break down...And I'm better now, but when I went to blow off some steam the white fang kidnapped me." I lied. I wasn't ready to explain to them where I went.

"Wow. Well if you need anything we'll be nearby." Ruby said as she made the rest of the team leave.

I made a mental note to thank Ruby later, she could tell I didn't want to talk, and I knew the time ahead would be complicated.

**-=Bethany=-**

_2 weeks later._

The creature lunged and I dodged and wielded the pitch fork I'd found, I slammed it into the wolf creature and it cried and exploded.

"A _Beowolf_...That's what they called it." I thought to myself.

When the explosion happened and the monsters poured out, people called the Eternal Hunt came out as well. I looked over to Crimm who was finishing off an Ursa. The 2 weeks the portal had been open had changed Crimm for the worse. He was now more stern, and serious. He was wearing a red leather vest with black jeans. And over that all the cloak of the Eternal Hunt. He had joined when we made it to my grandmother's only to find that's where the portal had opened. The Eternal Hunt had set up in my grandfather's castle and were using that as a base of operation. Ryodin was most likely dead, Dayton was missing and the world was in chaos. The National Guard had come, they failed. The Eternal Hunt was all that stood. Most of the original Huntsmen were dead, it was mostly local recruits. Crimm and I had befriended a wolf-man named Tarren. He called himself a faunus...It sounded familiar but I couldn't place where from. There was also another person, Torrhen but he had been claimed by a deathstalker's sting. Hunt-Commander Arc had lost his lower left leg and now used a prosthetic leg. Crimm had his fair share of wound's as well. Scar's now traveled up his arm's and a bandage lay over his right eye, where an ursa's claw had gotten lucky.

"Bethany." Crimm said to me.

"Yes?" I turned around to see him holding something.

"I thought this might be more your style, one of the Huntresses dropped it." He tossed me a staff and I caught it.

It was full of the substance they called Dust, and it looked like a staff.

"Thanks." I told him.

"Try it out." Crimm pointed at a boarbatusk that was coming.

There were different colored cells on the staff with buttons. I click the fire button and the top lit up with fire. I then pointed the staff at the boar and it shot a fireball. It made impact and the boar was taken back, but I wasn't done. I clicked the wind button and flung a gust of wind at it. It was lifted into the air. I then clicked the lightning button and shot at the boarbatusk. It exploded midair.

"Wow. That was amazing. Thanks Crimm." I told him. I had taken to calling him Crimm rather than Collin.

"Yeah...No problem. Let's get moving back to the fort." Crimm told me.

I knew we had a strange future ahead.

**It's done! Phew took me a little bit, sorry about that. But every time I was going to write something came up, and writers block got me. Though I finally found time to sit down and listen to some Binaural Beats for creativity boost...And here's the chapter. Hope you like it!**


	5. Update 2

**All right this is an "Update" chapter, again it will be deleted when it's no longer relevant, like the last one. Lately I've been trying to write and I am too busy, or just want relaxing time, probably because of stress lately. I got life, and life doesn't really care about what I want, so for now I'm taking a small break, like a week or 2. I will definatly be back by February, and maybe before that, but for now I'm taking a break. And Don't worry, I still love this story and got plenty of idea's ****I am in no way quitting ****just taking a short break. So I'll be back soon, defiantly by February. See you at the next chapter.**


End file.
